Kratos vs Scorpion
214183F6-336B-4ECC-9184-59F4D65FDE10.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro God of War vs Mortal Combat! , which villian , who murdered their family and was sent straight to Hell and escaped hell will win???? Intrude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX pre-fight Kratos is walking through the underworld , until a ninja comes out of the fire and stabs him with a hook shot , kratos grabs the shot and knocks scorpion back. Kratos: who are you? Scorpion: I have been hired to kill you , by the sisters of fate Kratos: sisters of fate? , I’ll get done with them , after im done killing you! Scorpion: Prove yourself , God of War!!!! The two both get their fists ready Here We Go!!!!! E558283D-F54C-4493-9738-41BF340D5686.jpeg 084330EE-4EB9-4FCB-A3EE-A421AEE7FAFB.jpeg Kratos and Scorpion charge at each other , scorpion punches kratos , kratos kicks scorpion in the cheast and throws fire at him , a huge explosion happens , but scorpion is unfazed , kratos then takes out the blades of Olympus and starts slashing scorpion with the blades , or scorpion takes out his hook. Scorpion:Get over here!!! Scorpion hooks at Kratos , Kratos grabs the hook and throws it back at scorpion , stabbing him in the eye , kratos then chains at Scorpion and starts slicing his lower body with the blades of Olympus. Scorpion: your effort is futile , I can never die , I am immortal! Kratos: we’ll see about that bastard! Scorpion breathes out hellfire , kratos walks straight through the fire and summons thunder , thunder hits scorpion , kratos then starts punching scorpion . Kratos: die already! Scorpion: right back at ya! Scorpion then wraps his hook shot around kratos and teleports him to the neatherrelem , once arrived , kratos easily breaks his way out of the chains and starts slashing scorpion , scorpion keeps letting kratos attack him , meanwhile he is getting stronger , kratos then kicks scorpion into lava . Kratos: so much for immortality! Scorpion easily jumps out of the lava and starts slashing kratos with his hook shot , scorpion then punches kratos in the stomach , knocking him into a boulder , kratos falls to his knees. Kratos: no way , could he , really be getting stronger in this place.... Scorpion: in deed , it seams like you have finally figured it out , when in this realm , I keep getting stronger and stronger , no matter what you do , I will never die! Scorpion then breathes hell fire on kratos , the smoke clears and kratos barley gets up . Kratos: this is the power of the son of a god!! Kratos then takes a huge ball of fire in his hand and launches it at scorpion , scorpion looks in Complete shock as the huge fireball , burns him to a crisp , with nothing left but his bones , suddenly , the skeleton gets up and its eyes start glowing red , the Skelton breathes fire at kratos , kratos uses his forcefield and protects himself from the blast , kratos then uses the claw of hades. Kratos: say goodbye , monster! Kratos uses the claw and rips out scorpions soul , kratos then destroys his soul , killing him instantly , kratos then takes fire and burns scorpions skeleton , leaving nothing but ashes. Kratos: Victory...., is mine! Kratos then walks away from the scene. Dbx Winner! 784050A5-8C07-4B06-823F-D6469651D394.jpeg This Dbx victory goes too.....Kratos!! Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Mortal Kombat Vs God of War Themed Dbx Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Blade vs Whip themed battles Category:God vs Mortal Themed Dbx Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Sony vs. Warner Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Formerly Villains themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Villain Protagonist' themed DBXs Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:'Undead vs. Living' Themed DBX Fights